Washington University has a strong institutional commitmentto train medical students to become academic leaders in medicine. For the past ten years with this T35 training grant, Washington University School of Medicine has provided medical students a summer program of high-quality training in basic and clinical research. The goal of the proposed T35 Summer ResearchProgram is to (1) continue to promote the research interests of medical students through direct interactions with faculty mentors, and (2) support hands-on research experiences by funding every qualified medical student who applies and who is sponsored by an acceptable full-time faculty mentor. Washington University's atmosphere provides medicalstudents continual exposure to research and its relevance to human health. The strength of Washington University School of Medicine's T35 Summer Research Program lies with the interaction and collaboration of the talented research faculty andthe students. As a PhD scientist trained at Washington University and elsewhere, and as the current Assistant Dean for Admissions and Student Affairs, the PI is in an ideal position to administer this T35 training grant. For the past 5 years, the PI has been instrumental in bringing together the faculty and students for rewarding summer research experiences. Continued support for this T35 training grant is extremely important for the success of the T35 Summer Research Program. The T35 Summer Research Program addresses national needs for (1) training academic physicians for research on the fundamental biological basis of human diseases and research in clinical sciences, and (2) providing background and experience for practicing physicians to evaluate emerging medical technology.